1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly to a shock-activated locking device adapted for preventing cabinets from opening during an earthquake or other severe vibrational shock.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanisms have been developed over the years for the purpose of locking the doors of cabinets. A typical mechanism consists of a magnetic fastener that yields when the door is pulled with sufficient force. Such a mechanism commonly opens during an earthquake or other severe vibrational shock, allowing the cabinet's contents to fall out of the cabinet.
Other mechanisms for locking cabinets consist of common locks or latches that are manually actuated, with or without a key. Such mechanisms are inconvenient for cabinets that are opened and closed frequently, as the latch must be manually disengaged every time the cabinet door is opened.
Vibration-activated valves, such as Kammerdiner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,044 and Hobson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,316, disclose automatic shutoff valves that stop gas or fluid flow in pipes in the event of an earthquake or other shock. The operation of these devices consists of a ball that falls into the valve housing when the valve is subjected to a shock. The pressure of the fluid flow then causes the ball to seal against its seat, thereby shutting off the flow.